


Ils m'appellent Papa

by Ellana17



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Domestic Avengers, Français | French, M/M, New Avengers, Pining, SteveTonyFest, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les membres de l’équipe ont commencé à donner un surnom très étrange à Tony et il a un petit peu peur de découvrir pourquoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ils m'appellent Papa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Call Me Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876641) by [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics). 



> Donnez-moi une grande famille heureuse, j’adore la dynamique de l’équipe dans cette histoire. Merci à fandomfrolics de m’avoir permis de traduire cette fantastique fanfic.  
> L’histoire se base sur la série New Avengers de B. M. Bendis.

Peter était en train d’essayer le nouveau costume que Tony avait conçu pour lui. Tony n’arrivait d’ailleurs pas à comprendre comment ce gamin avait pu passer autant d’années équipé d’un simple costume en lycra. Il effectua quelques vérifications de dernière minute.

\- Alors ? C’est pas trop serré ?

Peter tendit les bras et effectua de grands mouvements circulaires afin de tester sa liberté de mouvement.

\- Non, c’est super !

\- Génial. Préviens-moi si tu rencontres des difficultés sur le terrain.

\- Ça marche. Alors, la prochaine fois tu me fais des bottes à réaction ?

\- Quand tu auras l’âge de conduire.

\- Ohhh, Papa, allez !

Tony décida d’ignorer la remarque, qui semblait faire partie des plaisanteries habituelles de Peter, et pointa son torse du doigt.

\- En appuyant ici tu déclencheras les scanners qu’utilisent la police, idéals pour ta vie de justicier. Et je ne t’ai pas encore montré le meilleur…

\--

Jess signa au bas de la page avant de la faire passer à Tony. Ce dernier garda les deux premières feuilles de la pile et lui rendit le reste.

\- Bien, tu ne devrais plus avoir de problèmes avec ça.

\- Merci, Papa !

Tony laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Non, pas toi aussi.

Jess haussa simplement les épaules avec un sourire amusé. Elle rassembla sa copie du dossier et l’organisa en une pile bien nette avant de la fourrer dans son sac. Tony ne put retenir une grimace.

\- Je voulais également te demander, commença-t-elle, ses mots couverts par le bruit alors qu’elle fouillait dans son sac. – Elle en sortit quelques feuilles froissées qu’elle agita en direction de Tony. – J’ai reçu ça par la poste il y a quelques temps. Je crois que c’est à propos de mon salaire. Je n’ai pas à m’en occuper, dis ?

Les yeux de Tony s’arrondirent de surprise à la vue du document.

\- Mais c’est ta déclaration de revenus ? s’exclama Tony.

La date limite de paiement des impôts était déjà dépassée depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Euh… fit Jess en jetant un coup d’œil au document. Ouais, c’est ce qu’il y a écrit là.

Il la dévisagea un instant, complètement horrifié. Puis il tendit la main vers elle avec un air résigné. Jess lui fit passer le document en lui adressant un sourire contrit. Tony laissa échapper un soupir et se mit au travail.

\--

\- D’accord, ils vous parlent tous de la consommation d’essence, de la synchronisation avec le téléphone et des connexions sans fils mais votre véritable priorité avec le bébé et tout c’est la sécurité, j’ai pas raison ?

Tony laissa à Luke le temps de hocher la tête avant de reprendre :

\- Ok, donc ils vous proposent des modèles plus sûrs, évidement, et je suis certain qu’ils sont très bien mais j’ai effectué quelques recherches de mon côté en prenant en compte vos exigences et votre budget avant de faire mes propres tests. Et tout bien considéré, je pencherais plutôt pour la Honda. Ou la Ford, si vous voulez un modèle de chez nous, conclut Tony avec un haussement d’épaules. Les deux feraient l’affaire.

\- Super, déclara Luke.

Il avait paru un peu déboussolé pendant la tirade de Tony mais à présent il paraissait sincèrement reconnaissant. Il prit la main de Tony.

\- Merci pour ton aide, Papa.

Il lui serra la main avant de tourner les talons. Tony le regarda s’éloigner, bouche-bée.

\--

\- Euh, Carol ? commença Tony quelques jours plus tard.

\- Mmm, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

\- Ça fait quelques jours que tu es arrivée, c’est ça ? Tu t’es battue aux côtés de l’équipe et tout ça, non ?

\- Ouais, répondit-elle en tournant une page. Je suis presque sûre que tu étais présent, d’ailleurs.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà… Je veux dire, est-ce que tu aurais remarqué…

Tony hésita. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quelle manière aborder la question. Il n’était même pas certain qu’il y ait une question à aborder, en définitive.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Tony ?

Carol avait refermé son magazine et elle accordait désormais toute son attention à Tony. Oh, et puis merde.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les membres de l’équipe m’appellent Papa ? s’exclama-t-il soudain. – Carol continua simplement à le dévisager. – J’ai d’abord pensé que c’était simplement Peter et puis, il s’agit de Peter, tu vois. Mais ensuite il y a eu Jess et Luke et même Logan. Explique-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas m’inquiéter quand Logan commence à m’appeler Papa !

Il n’aurait jamais avoué à quiconque à quel point il paraissait désespéré en cet instant.

\- « Pa’ », corrigea-t-il en fronçant le nez.

À dire vrai, cette situation était on ne peut plus perturbante.

Carol le dévisageait toujours sans piper mot. Tony se mit à taper nerveusement des doigts sur la table en attendant une réponse, peut-être même une explication, ou simplement la confirmation qu’il avait finalement perdu la boule.

\- Quoi ? s’écria-t-il lorsque rien de tout ceci ne se produisit.

Carol éclata soudain de rire. Tony la dévisagea, à la fois surpris et légèrement gêné sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

\- Dé… désolé, parvint-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire. C’est que… – Elle parvint à se calmer et se redressa sur sa chaise. – Si tu voyais ta tête… tu as l’air tellement inquiet.

\- C'est parce que je suis inquiet ! rétorqua-t-il. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que Luke Cage m’appelle « Papa » de nouveau, tu vois. Si c’est une blague, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça a de drôle !

Tony constata que Carol tentait avec difficulté de contenir un nouvel éclat de rire. Il hésitait entre se montrer reconnaissant pour ses efforts ou bien se sentir offensé qu’elle essaye de l’épargner.

\- Parle-en à Steve, lui conseilla-t-elle finalement d’une voix légèrement étranglée.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tony, répéta-t-elle. Parle-lui, d’accord ? Je pense qu’il comprendra ce que tu ressens.

Avant que Tony ne puisse lui demander ce qu’elle voulait dire par là, Carol avait disparu. Il n’entendit que l’écho de son rire au loin.

\--

De toute évidence, Tony n’en parla pas à Steve. Aborder le sujet une première fois avait déjà été bien assez gênant comme ça. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à se tourner encore plus en ridicule qu’à son habitude devant l’homme qui lui plaisait depuis toutes ces années.

Alors qu’ils regardaient la télé quelques jours plus tard, Tony se dit qu’il venait peut-être de comprendre pourquoi Carol lui avait conseillé de parler à Steve. Ils essayaient de rattraper le retard accumulé avec les Experts : Miami mais la journée avait été longue. La présence réconfortante de Steve à ses côtés alors que leurs épaules et leurs genoux se touchaient berçait Tony et il se surprit à somnoler avant même que David Caruso ait fini ses jeux de mots au sujet du cadavre retrouvé (Tony savait qu’il s’agissait de l’unique raison pour laquelle Steve regardait cette version des Experts).

Le bruit d’un objet tombant au sol le sortit de son sommeil mais Tony n’ouvrit pas les yeux. Il était trop confortablement installé pour ça. Tony avait bien conscience que son attitude était plus que pathétique mais il devait profiter de ces moments, aussi rares soient-ils. L’épaule musclée sur laquelle sa tête était posée se soulevait au rythme de la respiration régulière de Steve, ce qui lui indiqua que ce dernier était toujours endormi.

\- Chut, murmura quelqu’un dans la pièce. Les parents sont en train de dormir.

Tony en eut le souffle coupé. Il demeura néanmoins parfaitement immobile jusqu’à ce que les bruits de pas ne s’éloignent. Il attendit quelques secondes de plus avant de relever la tête et de se déplacer en silence sur le canapé afin de s’éloigner quelque peu de Steve. Il porta les mains à ses yeux et appuya si fort qu’il crut voir des étoiles apparaitre. Puis, il laissa simplement sa tête retomber dans ses mains.

De toute évidence, ce n’était pas uniquement Tony qu’ils appelaient « Papa ». C’était logique, après tout. S’il y avait bien une personne qui faisait figure de parent dans cette équipe, c’était Steve. C’était vers lui qu’ils se tournaient et sur lui qu’ils comptaient pour leur montrer le chemin à suivre.

Et Tony dans tout ça ? Mis à part l’armure d’Iron Man, Tony ne faisait qu’office de soutien financier et de technicien, après tout.

Une autre idée le fit frémir d’horreur. Est-ce qu’ils appelaient Tony « Papa » seulement parce que c’était comme ça qu’ils appelaient Steve ? Est-ce que… En y réfléchissant, c’était la seule explication possible. Il ne s'était jamais montré bien discret, bien sûr. Peut-être étaient-ils tous au courant? Il avait cru possible de garder ses sentiments pour Steve secrets mais il était certainement impossible de ressentir autant de chose pour une personne sans que cela ne puisse se lire sur son visage.

Oh non, ils étaient surement tous au courant depuis longtemps. Et ils devaient trouver toute cette situation à mourir de rire : Tony avait un béguin digne d’un adolescent pour leur cher Captain. Et Steve, toujours si doux et gentil, ne voulait pas le blesser. Il se sentait sans doute désolé pour lui. En y repensant, c’était la seule explication logique à toutes leurs interactions, ce soir-là y compris. Non, mais quel idiot !

Ses mains retombèrent sur ses cuisses. Il tourna la tête. Steve n’avait pas fait un geste, il était toujours assis à la même place, avec son survêt et t-shirt, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, ses bras croisés sur son torse, sa tête reposant contre le dossier du canapé. Il était légèrement penché vers la gauche, tourné vers l’endroit où Tony s’était tenu un peu plus tôt. Sa dernière coupe de cheveux commençait à dater, quelques mèches retombaient devant ses yeux, ce qui devait très certainement lui taper sur les nerfs lorsqu’il était éveillé. Tony se demanda pourquoi il ne les avait pas fait couper. Toutefois, il ne s’en plaignait pas. Il aimait voir Steve dans cet état, voir les petits détails qui le rendait plus humain se frayer un chemin au travers de son apparente perfection de super soldat. Une barbe de quelques jours le long de sa mâchoire, des cheveux trop longs et décoiffés et même un peu de bave au coin de sa bouche. Tout cela indiquait que Steve était détendu, quelque chose que Tony ne voyait pas assez souvent.

\- Ressaisis-toi, Stark, marmonna-t-il avec force. Ressaisis-toi, bon sang.

\--

À ce stade de sa vie, Tony n’avait plus aucun mal à cacher ce qu’il ressentait réellement, en particulier au sujet de Steve. Son meilleur ami le connaissait mieux que personne mais ça, ça c’était quelque chose que Tony avait réussi à garder pour lui (et cela risquait d’être le cas pendant encore longtemps). C’était pour cette raison qu’il parvenait à refouler toute cette histoire – le fait que l’équipe l’appelle Papa – à l’arrière de son esprit, avec toutes les autres pensées absurdes qui lui traversaient la tête. Si le but des membres de son équipe était de le mettre mal à l’aise, c’était raté. Il y avait des choses bien pires que d’avoir le béguin pour Steven Captain America Rogers et Tony les avaient déjà toutes faites.

Tony avait octroyé un week-end de congé à Jarvis et puisque l’équipe se réunissait pour une réunion matinale, Steve avait proposé de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Les membres de l’équipe étaient pour la plupart encore endormis ou bien sortis et Steve et Tony pouvaient donc profiter d’une matinée tranquille passée ensemble.

En sortant les ustensiles et les ingrédients nécessaires tout en discutant à voix basses, Tony trouva facile d’oublier tous les doutes qui l’assaillaient depuis quelques temps et de profiter simplement de la compagnie familière de Steve.

\- Tu pourrais me passer la spatule, s’il te plait ? demanda Steve.

Il fit un geste de la main pour indiquer l’objet qui se trouvait derrière Tony tout en prenant les épices. Tony lui tendit l’ustensile avant de reporter son attention sur les fruits devant lui.

\- Merci, lui dit Steve d’un air distrait. Et si on allait voir un film tout à l’heure ?

\- D’accord, répondit Tony. Tu as une idée ?

Steve haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment, c’est comme tu veux.

\- Très bien. – Tony était déjà en train de réfléchir à un film que Steve appréciait. – Je jetterai un œil aux séances tout à l’heure.

\- Ok, essaye de trouver une séance un peu plus tard, comme ça on pourra aller manger un morceau avant le film.

Tony hocha la tête. C’était ce qu’ils avaient l’habitude de faire.

\- Ça marche, répondit-il avant de prendre un couteau et de se tourner vers la planche à découper.

Peter entra dans la pièce alors qu’ils étaient en plein milieu de leur préparation et se dirigea droit vers le frigo. Il en émergea quelques secondes plus tard avec une assiette de pudding. Il n’avait pas fait trois pas que Tony lui prit l’assiette des mains.

\- Steve est en train de faire des œufs, le réprimanda-t-il. Si tu as faim, tu n’as qu’à manger ça.

Tony lui jeta la moitié de la pomme qu’il était en train de découper et Peter la rattrapa instinctivement.

\- Merci.

Son air surpris laissa vite place à un grand sourire. Tony lui adressa un signe de tête avant de retourner à ses fruits. À côté de lui, Steve était occupé à battre des œufs.

Tony leva de nouveaux les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Peter se tenait toujours au même endroit, son regard allant de Steve à Tony.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda Tony.

Il se prépara à la remarque qu’aller très certainement faire Peter. Il avait malheureusement bien conscience du tableau qu’ils offraient mais si c’était tout ce que Steve lui offrait/était prêt à lui offrir, eh bien, il n’allait pas s'en plaindre.

Contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé, Peter se contenta d’hausser les épaules et de croquer bruyamment dans sa pomme. Sourire toujours en place, il s’assit sur l’un des tabourets.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Logan fit son apparition dans la pièce, suivit de près par Jess qui se frottait les yeux en baillant. Logan aperçut l'assiette de pudding restée à l’abandon et il tendit la main avec détermination.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas toucher à ça, l’informa Peter, ce qui stoppa Logan dans son élan. Papa et Maman sont en train de préparer le petit-déj.

\- Aïe, et merde !

La remarque de Peter avait troublé Tony au point de lui faire perdre le contrôle du couteau qu’il tenait. La lame glissa. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Tony porta automatiquement son doigt à sa bouche mais le retira aussitôt que le goût du sang l’assaillit. Il eut à peine le temps de poser les yeux sur sa blessure avant que Steve ne se précipite vers lui.

\- Tony, est-ce que ça va ?

Steve prit la main de Tony dans la sienne pour examiner la blessure de plus près, Tony sentait la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, l’odeur entêtante de son shampoing. Trop, c’était trop, il fallait…

\- C’est rien, Steve, s’exclama soudain Tony. Arrête de me materner, bon sang.

Tony se figea en se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait de dire. Il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et entendit à peine les éclats de rire derrière lui. Il dégagea sa main d’un geste brusque et tourna les talons.

\- C’est juste une coupure, je peux m’en occuper tout seul.

Il prit tout bonnement la fuite et essaya d’oublier l’expression blessée qu’il avait pu lire sur le visage de Steve.

Tony essayait pour la troisième fois d’enrouler une serviette autour de sa main lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Tony ?

Il s’agissait de Steve. Évidement.

Steve frappa de nouveau.

\- Tony, est-ce que ça va ? – Il pouvait voir la poignée de la porte bouger. – Ouvre-moi. – _Toc toc toc._ – S’il te plait, Tony ? Je m’inquiète pour toi, cette coupure avait l’air vraiment profonde.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Tony pensa avec soulagement que Steve avait peut-être renoncé et…

\- Je ne partirai pas tant que je n’aurai pas vu l’état de ta main alors tu ferais mieux d’ouvrir la porte.

Tony poussa un soupir, puis tendit sa main valide vers la porte et la déverrouilla. Elle s’ouvrit à la volée.

\- Tony mais qu’est-ce que…

Steve laissa sa phrase en suspens en apercevant la serviette couverte de sang. Il oublia ce qu’il avait été sur le point de dire et se précipita dans la pièce. Tony sentit alors toute son énergie et sa tension le quitter. Il s’appuya contre le plan de travail alors que Steve lui prenait de nouveau la main.

Le silence fut seulement rompu par les soupirs irrités de Steve alors qu’il déroulait avec soin la serviette que Tony avait essayé de garder en place avec tant de mal.

\- Tony, souffla-t-il.

La seule réponse de Toy fut de fermer les yeux. Ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur le visage de Steve était au-dessus de ses forces. La délicatesse dont Steve faisait preuve, ainsi que son inquiétude évidente, faisaient remonter à la surface une multitude de sentiments que Tony ne voulait pas ressentir.

Il pouvait sentir sa main être tournée et retournée par Steve. Il la leva même au niveau de ses yeux.

\- Tu as sans doute besoin de points de suture. Qu’est-ce que tu comptais faire ? Te faire un garrot ? – Tony lui répondit par un haussement d’épaules las. – Tony, répéta-t-il. Tony, regarde-moi, s’il te plaît.

Il ne s’agissait pas d’une requête et, de toute façon, Tony n’avait jamais pu dire non à Steve. Il ouvrit les paupières et son regard plongea dans celui de Steve, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

Steve soutint son regard sans dire un mot pendant quelques instants. Tony eut un léger mouvement de recul mais il ressentait une sorte de curiosité morbide à l’idée de découvrir la suite. Peut-être le moment était-il venu. Peut-être s’agissait-il du moment où Steve ferait remarquer à quel point leur situation était inappropriée.

C’en était plus qu’il ne pouvait le supporter.

\- Je comprendrais que tu n’aies plus envie d’aller au ciné finalement, finit par dire Tony en se détournant.

\- Si je ne… mais pourquoi est-ce que je… s’étonna Steve. Est-ce que tu n’as plus envie d’y aller ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non.

Tony se tourna vers l’évier et passa son doigt ensanglanté sous le jet d'eau pour la cinquième fois. Le saignement semblait enfin se tarir. Steve resta silencieux. En fait, la pièce était devenue tellement silencieuse que Tony se demanda si Steve n’avait pas fini par partir. Tony coupa l’eau et se retourna lentement. Steve se tenait toujours au même endroit. Il fronçait les sourcils comme s’il était penché sur une série de plans et essayait d’établir la stratégie appropriée.

\- Est-ce que… commença Steve d’un ton hésitant. Est-ce que c’est parce que les autres nous ont appelés Papa et Maman ?

Tony parvint à cacher sa surprise avant qu’elle ne se montre sur son visage.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- De ça, répondit Steve avec un geste de la main vers Tony. De toi. Tu te conduis bizarrement depuis quelques temps et je me disais que c’était peut-être à cause de… – Steve se tut soudainement et Tony se demanda ce qu’il avait été sur le point de dire. – Ça fait un moment qu’ils m’appellent Maman et je dois dire qu’au début ça me rendait complètement dingue mais ensuite Carol m’a dit qu’ils avaient aussi commencé à t’appeler Papa. Est-ce que… est-ce que ça te dérange ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas, toi ?

\- Je… pas vraiment, répondit Steve avec un haussement d’épaules. Je trouve ça adorable, en quelque sorte, ajouta-t-il comme s’il venait d’avouer l’inavouable.

Steve se massa la nuque. Ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre dans la petite pièce. Tony pouvait distinguer chacun des traits de son visage mais cela ne l’aida pas à déchiffrer l’expression de Steve.

\- Mais si ça te met mal à l’aise, je pourrais leur en parler et…

\- Non ! s’exclama Tony. Non, non, ajouta-t-il d’un ton plus doux. Ce n’est pas… ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Tu penses vraiment que c’est adorable ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d’émerveillement dans la voix.

\- Eh bien, répondit Steve en rougissant. Ça m’énervait un peu au début mais ils n’ont pas tout à fait tort. Il m’arrive parfois de me comporter en véritable mère-poule. Et toi, tu es toujours prêt à leur donner un coup de main et ils… – Il se mit à sourire, les yeux emplis de tendresse. – Ils t’admirent tous beaucoup, tu sais.

Tony laissa échapper un éclat de rire amer.

\- Bien sûr, railla-t-il. Qui n’admirerait pas un raté alcoolique et accro à son travail.

\- Eh, s’indigna Steve. Je t’interdis de dire du mal de mon mari.

Tony fut soudain frappé par l’absurdité de la situation. Il se tenait là, dans la salle de bains, la main en sang, et discutait de son rôle de parent au sein d’un groupe de super héros dont l’un des membres était certainement plus âgé qu’eux tous réunis. Steve se tenait à ses côtés dans la pièce, bien trop proche de Tony, et lui lançait un regard noir pour avoir dit des choses qui n’étaient, certes, pas très flatteuses mais entièrement vrais.

Que lui restait-il à faire d’autre qu’éclater de rire ?

Ce qu’il fit. Tony rejeta la tête en arrière, se cognant contre le placard à pharmacie, et continua à rire. Steve avait disparu de son champ de vision, il ne voyait plus que le plafond mais Tony le sentit faire un pas en avant. Il sentit également l’une des mains de Steve se refermer autour de sa main valide tandis que l’autre se posait contre sa joue.

Le rire de Tony se tarit. Il baissa de nouveau la tête et se retrouva face au regard intense de Steve. Il fallait peut-être qu’il pense à consulter un médecin au sujet de cet étrange bourdonnement aux oreilles. Les yeux de Steve scrutèrent son visage. Tony n’avait aucune idée de ce que Steve y cherchait. Il lui rendit son regard, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court et…

Eh bien.

 _Embrasse-le aussi_ , lui cria son cerveau. Tony n’y manqua pas. Tony sentait les lèvres de Steve posées contre les siennes, et puis sa langue. Quelle sensation. Tony entrouvrit la bouche et il sentit la main de Steve se poser sur sa nuque. Steve l’attira contre lui et… Depuis quand était-il aussi doué ? Bien sûr que Steve était doué, il était doué pour tout et, oh seigneur, Tony se demanda quelle sensation les lèvres de Steve posées sur d’autres parties de son corps provoqueraient sur lui. Il sentit la main de Steve contre son érection, il avait la tête qui tournait, il…

 _Respire_ , lui ordonna son cerveau. _RESPIRE_ , répéta-t-il lorsque Tony l’ignora. Tony finit par s’éloigner. Il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Steve, bien sûr, n’avait pas l’air essoufflé. Tony se dit que cela pourrait leur être très utile plus tard. Mais d’abord :

\- C’était quoi ça ? interrogea-t-il.

Le sourire idiot de Steve disparut aussitôt.

\- Ça ne t’a pas plu ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, s’exclama Tony. C’était génial mais euh… – Il se gratta une oreille, très mal à l’aise. – C’était quoi au juste ?

Steve fronça les sourcils, fit un pas en arrière, ses bras retombant le long de son corps. La chaleur de son étreinte lui manquait déjà.

\- Je ne te suis pas.

\- Écoute, Steve, commença Tony. La vérité c’est que…

Tony le dévisagea. _Et puis merde_ , se dit-il. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- La vérité c’est que je t’aime. – Il fut plus facile de continuer après avoir prononcé ces mots. – Je t’aime depuis longtemps. Et ce n’est pas histoire de dire « et si on allait manger un morceau et finir la soirée au pub » mais plutôt « et si on aillait manger un morceau et finir la soirée au lit ».

Il se racla la gorge. L’expression qu’affichait Steve n’était pas celle qu’il recherchait à cet instant. Tony déglutit avec difficulté et recommença.

\- Je t’aime, Steve. Je t’aime le matin, quand tu prépares ces horribles smoothies pour toute l’équipe et que tu prépares aussi deux tasses de café parce que tu sais que c’est vital pour moi. Je t’aime l’après-midi, quand tu t’occupes enfin de toute la paperasse que tu as laissé s’empiler et que tu t’assois à côté de moi pendant que je m’occupe de ma propre pile de dossiers. Je t’aime le soir, quand tu viens dans mon labo pour me demander si je veux venir manger avec toi parce que tu sais que je n’ai surement rien mangé depuis des heures et que je ne mangerais certainement pas si tu ne viens pas me chercher. Et je t’aime, Steve, je t’aime la nuit, quand tu t’ouvres à moi quand on regarde les pseudos-étoiles dans le ciel de New York et qu’on parle de tout ce qui nous passe par la tête.

Steve le dévisageait, bouche-bée.

\- Alors, voilà, euh, conclut Tony. Et si c’est simplement parce que tu as pitié de moi, eh bien, je suis prêt à l’accepter tu vois, mais je… – Il tenta de sourire mais il était certain que ce n’était pas l’expression qui s’était dessiné sur son visage. – Je t’aime, voilà tout.

Steve continua de le dévisager. Tony tenta de rester immobile et de trouver quelque chose à ajouter mais il était à court après sa tirade ratée. Steve continuait de le dévisager.

Et lorsque Tony s’apprêtait à prendre la fuite, Steve empoigna son t-shirt et attira Tony à lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n’y avait plus une once d’hésitation cette fois-ci. Steve resserra son étreinte.

Le baiser se termina aussi soudainement qu’il avait commencé.

Steve, cette fois à bout de souffle, posa délicatement son front contre celui de Tony.

\- Je t’aime aussi, idiot, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Tony. – Il lui sourit. – Je t’aime aussi.

\--

_Épilogue_

Ils se retrouvèrent enlacés sur le canapé une semaine plus tard. Les jambes de Tony reposaient sur les cuisses de Steve et la main de Steve était perdue dans les cheveux de Tony. En fond sonore, la télé tournait toujours mais ce n’était pas vraiment à ça qu’ils prêtaient attention.

\- Ah ! Pitié !

Tony s’éloigna des lèvres de Steve à contrecœur lorsque les membres de l’équipe entrèrent dans la pièce, Peter en tête, les deux mains posées fermement sur ses yeux. Comme c'était à prévoir, il marcha tout droit dans un fauteuil et y tomba tête la première. Les autres éclatèrent de rire et s'assirent à leurs places respectives dans la pièce.

\- Attendez au moins d’être dans votre chambre, les gars, déclara Luke. Personne n'a envie de voir leurs parents faire ça.

\- On ne faisait rien du tout, répliqua Steve d'un air presque déçu.

\- Tu sais, marmonna Tony. Si tu n'avais pas détourné mon attention, je t'aurais dit que j'ai aussi mis au point plusieurs sièges auto pour Dani suivant la voiture que vous choisirez.

\- Et je suis sûr que je pourrais quand même les avoir, répliqua Luke avec un haussement d'épaules. Au moins, vous avez arrêté de vous jeter des regards languissants, c’est déjà ça.

\- Oui mais maintenant ils s’embrassent dans toutes les pièces de la maison, souligna Jess.

\- Tu crois que c’était un baiser, ça ? demanda Steve. Je vais vous montrer ce que c’est un vrai baiser.

Tony n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, il sentit simplement la langue de Steve dans sa bouche. Il laissa Steve en charge de la situation et essaya de ne pas éclater de rire pour ne pas gâcher le moment. Il fut surpris que Steve passe un bras autour de sa taille et le pousse de nouveau contre les coussins du canapé.

\- Ils sont partis, expliqua-t-il en plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté de celle de Tony.

Les lèvres de Steve se déplacèrent le long de sa mâchoire. Tony tourna légèrement la tête à la fois pour lui donner accès à son cou et pour vérifier que les autres avaient bien quitté la pièce.

\- Tu crois qu’ils vont revenir ? demanda Tony, le souffle court lorsque les lèvres de Steve se posèrent sur sa clavicule.

\- Eh bien, répondit Steve en levant les yeux pour lui adresser un sourire malicieux. S’ils reviennent, on leur en mettra plein la vue.

Tony éclata de rire. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre les coussins et leva les yeux vers le plafond en souriant. Il ressentait soudain un profond élan de gratitude pour tout ce qui l’avait conduit à cet instant précis.

Les lèvres de Steve continuèrent leur chemin, laissant une série de baiser et allant toujours plus bas…

Qui ne se sentirait pas reconnaissant dans une telle situation ?


End file.
